


Pure Perfection

by 4Kennedy



Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Relationships, Community: femslash100100, F/F, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1838599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The art of dancing. Written for table/prompt: Around the clock / # 5:00 contemporary on livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pure Perfection

Santana stood motionless on the steps of the auditorium. She was totally spellbound by Brittany, who was dancing on the stage, oblivious to everything else around her. 

It wasn’t just dancing. It was art, in its most beautiful form. It was pure perfection. The way Brittany moved her body to the music, constantly switching dance styles to match the tempo of the song. This wasn’t just contemporary dance. This was Brittany’s way of showing the outside world her inside world. It was magic.

Santana realized this was the woman she truly loved - loved with every single fiber of her being. This was the woman she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. No one would ever be able to touch her heart and her soul like Brittany did. 

Something was tickling Santana’s cheek and she raised her hand, swiped over the skin with her fingers only to find them wet. She had started to cry.

The End


End file.
